Perfect day
by chuppa chupsz
Summary: What is missing on his birthday? Why does he feel like it's not perfect? - Shinohina


**Shinohina. Oneshot. **

**Don't own Naruto - enjoy nevertheless. **

**||..Perfect Day..||**

* * *

Hinata looks at Shino. He lies on his futon; staring at the ceiling. Things were going through his mind – she already knows his faces; knows the subtle hints that show his moods.

She looks at Kiba who had fallen asleep on the couch and smiles to herself. His steady companion Akamaru – his dog – lies on his stomach. Kiba snores and Akamaru rustles. She smiles again and places a fleece blanket over the two, before closing the window to the room.

She looks outside; children are playing in the snow, pairs walking hand in hand. The thick flocks of snow cover up the earth. She turns to Shino. The boy turns 18 today … well would mean he was a young man now. The small student's apartment is shared by the three friends, since already two years now. Of course it's not always the same apartment but she's always with them.

It's not so hard to understand – really. There are only three girls in the technical school. Herself, a girl called Tenten Mitarashi and another one: Temari no Sabaku. Temari has two brothers here, one is Tenten's boyfriend. He's really a goof sometimes, but very nice all in all.

Hinata knows the two girls very well; they have been friends for a long time. She knows Tenten from her cousin: Neji, who is her best friend. She, Neji and a guy named Lee share an apartment. Temari shares her apartment with her brothers. It had always been that way. And well … Hinata shared hers with Shino and Kiba.

She looks at Shino. He still hasn't moved from his spot on his futon. With a sly smirk on her lips the girl tiptoes over and lies down next to him – staring at the ceiling as well. It feels good sometimes … to just lie next to him. Though, lately her heart began to beat whenever he was around. Yet, she is wary about telling him.

She remembers the last time she had done so. The blond idiot had really had the guts to brag about making her cry in front of the whole school. Well … it was nice that he was now far, far, far away. It was good like that. Being laughed at like that really was something she didn't want to experience ever again – and she was afraid to tell him so.

She was afraid he might laugh, or scold her. She was most afraid that she would cry and that he would tell everyone. That he would brag about god knows what. So all she did was let her heart beat and remain still.

"What's so interesting about the ceiling?" he asked her suddenly.

"I could ask you the same Shino-kun." She answered quietly.

Talking to him had always been easy. He was so open, always listened to new points of view and liked to think that everything was relative. He had a "weird obsession" – like the others called it – with bugs. She liked his bugs. They were interesting, from small to big, poisonous or not. Sometimes she would just go out into the museum with him to look at all the varieties or spend whole afternoons in the zoo … at the insect house of course.

"Hn." He rolls over and drapes his arm around her.

Her heartbeat immediately accelerates and she can only hope that she ISN'T blushing to give away her real feelings. He cuddles closer until he places his head on her shoulder – then he rests. Timidly she lifts her hand and runs it through his hair. She likes his hair: it is completely unruly – Kiba's too; so very different from her short cut and silky one.

He sighs and lets his arm slip down to her stomach; she gulps. _Oh please … please stop it or say something._ She pleads in her mind. She feels insecure – what does he want?

"Hinata … today was the perfect day, wasn't it?" he asks her.

"Well … do you think it was perfect?" she asks in return.

"Hm. I've been sleeping half the day, when I woke up it was to the delicious smell of coffee, you made me a cake … with chocolate ladybugs, Kiba and Akamaru didn't ruin the cupboard for once, it was quiet, no one was walking on my nerves, I got a nice book … I think it should be perfect."

"Then it was perfect, Shino-kun."

"Then … why does it feel like something is missing to make it really perfect…" he sighs.

So, that was it. Something was missing. What could be missing? It was a day just like he would have liked it.

"A visit to the zoo?"

"No."

"Ummm … a phone call from your parents?"

"They are busy. I know they think of me, but we Aburames have never been ones to express feelings just like that."

She giggles lightly. "I know. Hmmm …" mindlessly she brushes through his hair and plays with it.

He shifts again; his head is now directly next to her neck and she can feel his warm breath on her skin. She sighs and pouts.

"I can't find it, Shino-kun." She gives up.

Shino brings his nose close to her neck and takes a deep breath before sighing deeply. "You smell good."

She giggles only but he is already over her, burying his nose in her neck and sniffing frantically. She giggles as she feels his nose all over her neck and closes her eyes – enjoying the moment. He is propped up on his arms, hovering above her and … sniffing her.

She is about to giggle, as she feels his lips softly on her neck. She catches her breath in her throat – the feeling is indescribable. Carefully he places a trail of kisses on her neck. Slowly she stretches it to give him more space; he takes it gracefully and covers every inch of her neck with feather light kisses.

Softly he kisses along her jaw line and her chin. Above her lips he stops a second, before slowly descending, giving her time to get away if she doesn't wanted it. But she does; so she only lies there and waits for his lips. And she gets them.

Carefully, softly and lovingly he takes her very first kiss – and she is incredibly happy about it. The kiss seems to end never and when they break apart after a time, it leaves a tingly feeling on her lips. Shyly she looks up.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asks her, tilting his head to look at her.

She smiles at him and takes his head between her hands. "With the greatest pleasure, Shino-koi."

"Now I know what was missing for the perfect day …" he whispers, descending again to kiss her.

* * *

**Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff .... **

**Reviews are VERY welcome**

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


End file.
